<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jingle Bells by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314183">Jingle Bells</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean'>NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dean is shy, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, alternative ending s15, just like the tiniest bit of angst, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn’t want to celebrate Christmas. He misses Castiel, but maybe he can pull pranks on their guests to cheer himself up? Sadly that backfires. Or, well, good that it does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destiel Secret Santa Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jingle Bells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheblue/gifts">intotheblue</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And I'm back with some Christmas fluff.</p><p>This time I wrote for the <a href="https://destielsecretsanta2020.tumblr.com">Destiel Secret Santa</a> and it was so much fun. I love everything about Christmas so this was great. </p><p>I was the secret Santa of <a href="https://endgamecasdean.tumblr.com/">EndgameCasDean</a> and I really hope you like your present! I loved your wishlist and I hope you enjoy reading this! x </p><p>And like always I wanna thank my beta Reader <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Angel_A_Muse">Cas!</a>  You're just the best and always help me so much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Really Dean?” Sam asks and he sounds so annoyed. Dean can’t help but chuckle to himself, because everyone knows he kinda loves to annoy his little brother, even on christmas! </p><p>“Hey, you wanted this to be a ‘real christmas’ - whatever that means.” Dean says and he even does the air quotes, just like Castiel. Dean really hopes he doesn’t blush.</p><p>“Of course, I mean we’re finally free and Dean as much as I liked our Christmases just between us two, but don’t you think we deserve a little bit more?” Sam asks and Dean swallows around nothing.</p><p>“Yeah… I mean sure, you do deserve a nice Christmas. I just think it’s a bit much?” Dean says and he shrugs a bit. Of course he wants Sam to be happy and he knows that Sam is happy most of these days.</p><p>“If you do need a break, you could always excuse yourself, but it’s just our family.” Sam says and Dean knows he’s right.</p><p>They planned this christmas party in the bunker a few weeks ago and Sam had invited all their friends and family. Dean loves them and he knows that a few of them really enjoy christmas, he wouldn’t want to destroy that.</p><p>“It’s all good. I got the food ready too and I’m sure the first ones will be here in like 5 minutes.” Dean says and he nods over to the huge table in their library. He had cooked so much all day.</p><p>“Which is why I asked you in the first place. Really mistletoes?” Sam says and he points at the one, Dean just hung up. Dean grins.</p><p>“Well christmas traditions and all that.” Dean says and Sam shakes his head, but he is grinning himself. Honestly Dean wasn’t even hoping for some kiss himself, but he knows there are a few people he’d like to make happy.</p><p>“Don’t think anyone will fall for that, but please if you’re having so much fun.” Sam says and he shakes his head again, because Dean put five mistletoes up in total and he has his phone ready to take some pictures.</p><p>“Ha we’ll see.” Dean says and gets down the ladder, just as it rings at their door. Dean rubs his hands and looks after the food, as Sam opens the door. He can hear Claire already and Dean smiles.</p><p>Sam was right, he had missed his family and while he didn’t really need Christmas, he’s glad to see them again.</p><p>“Where’s my boy?” Jody asks, when she walks into the library and Dean hastily opens his arms. Jody hugs him tight.</p><p>“I missed you.” Dean says quietly and he knows with Jody he can talk about things like that. She always understands him. Jody smiles softly.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re all okay.” Jody says and Dean can’t put his own feelings into words. He’s proud of Jack for being their new god and he knows Jack will do a fantastic job. Even… he even got Castiel back.</p><p>Not that the angel showed his face to them since then. Dean’s heart aches and he pushes the thought aside.</p><p>“Dean!” Claire is next and Dean smiles at the sight of her. She’s holding Kaia’s hand and Dean is happy that at least some people seem to have found their luck. They all know how much Claire deserves it.</p><p>“Hey girls. Where’s Alex?” Dean asks, as he hugs them both. Even Kaia seems happy to see him and now Dean understands why Sam insisted on inviting them all. Dean could use a bit of happiness and love himself.</p><p>“Still at the door with Sam.” Claire answers and Dean sees her walking down the stairs with Donna. He can’t help but smile. Sometimes he’d forget about how many friends he actually has.</p><p>As a kid Dean only had Sammy and while as a little brother, he’s still his priority, Dean had gotten himself a bigger family. Not blood, but so much more. Dean was so sure he’d never have that and now here he stands.</p><p>A while later Charlie and her girlfriend Stevie arrive. Even Bobby greets them both with a huge hug and while they’re the apocalypse versions, Dean had really locked them into his heart.</p><p>“Eileen!” Sam says loudly and Dean smiles softly, when he sees how Sam carefully kisses her on the forehead. He had said it before, Eileen is perfect for Sam. She’s just plain amazing and so badass.</p><p>Dean steals her for just a second to give her a hug as well. Seems like everyone is here already. </p><p>Dean is glad that they have so many friends, but at the same time, Dean knows they’ve lost so many of their friends. He hopes they’re okay in heaven.</p><p>“Hey Dean, did your plan work so far?” Sam asks a while later, after they had all finished eating. Dean shakes his head, a bit grumpy, but everyone seems to avoid his mistletoes.</p><p>At least everyone had loved his food and Jody had complimented him twice. Dean had kissed her cheek in thanks without a mistletoe. </p><p>“Seems like you’re all just very shy or cowards.” Dean says and he is louder on purpose so they all can hear him. He can’t believe nobody fell for his tricks.</p><p>“You wish.” Eileen says and then she waves Sam towards her. Sam rolls his eyes, but he does walk over to Eileen and kisses her under the biggest mistletoe Dean could find. Dean hastily takes his phone and almost lets it fall to the ground.</p><p>“Go get her!” Claire cheers loudly and Sam kisses Eileen. Everybody in the room cheers and Dean can see how embarrassed his little brother is. Because Eileen pressed him against the doorway.</p><p>“See, easy.” Eileen says, when she breaks the kiss and everyone starts laughing. Dean is sure he could use the pictures for their wedding sometime. </p><p>Eileen takes a beer and then comes over to Dean. He expects her to want him to delete his pictures or at least see them, but she smiles wickedly.</p><p>“So who’s a coward now?” Eileen asks and Charlie next to them coughs laughing. Dean promptly blushes and then shrugs.</p><p>“Not like there's anyone I could kiss.” Dean answers, but it doesn’t sound convincing. He’s right, around him are only people who he sees as his kids, siblings or parental figures.</p><p>Just then the door opens again and Dean smiles, when he sees Jack.</p><p>“Jack you made it!” Sam is the first to walk towards him. Carefully so he doesn’t get under a mistletoe with Jack. The kid looks good, not even the tiniest bit exhausted, but as a god, you probably feel fine all the time.</p><p>“Hello!” Jack says and he holds up his hand, just like he always does. Dean had known that Sam had tried to reach him, but Jack hadn’t answered so far.</p><p>“Man we missed you!” Claire says and she boxes against her shoulder. Dean snorts, because here Jack is just another piece of their family and not god. He belongs to them. Jack seems relieved.</p><p>“Sorry, I hadn’t realized it was Christmas already, being god is kind of a lot of work.” Jack says and he hugs Bobby next. Dean knows Bobby had also taken the kid in. </p><p>“It’s okay, we’re glad you’re here.” Dean says and then he has to hug his kid, too. God (haha) he had really missed him. Dean feels how he finally seems to calm down. He’s happy. He has his family, he’s alive and he doesn’t have to worry about another apocalypse.</p><p>He relaxes.</p><p>“I even bought you presents. Well at least one.” Jack says and just as Dean wants to open his mouth to say they all agreed on not bringing presents (each family member broke that rule though), he stops.</p><p>There on the balcony is… is Cas.</p><p>Dean tears up without wanting to. The last time he had seen Castiel was, when he had died and Dean… Dean tries each day very hard not to think about that moment.</p><p>“Cas.” Dean whispers and it’s suddenly quiet around him. Castiel’s head snaps to him and they stare at each other. Just like they did all the time. </p><p>“Hello Dean.” Castiel says and there is a small smile on his face. Dean can’t wait anymore, he has to go up there. Just like with the fake call Dean runs up the stairs. He knows it’s not a joke this time.</p><p>Castiel seems surprised but also so nervous. Dean doesn’t care, he finally has him back, so he hugs Castiel and hides his face against his neck. He doesn’t dare to look up, because he knows everyone will look so smug.</p><p>“Dean.” Castiel says and he sounds so breathless. Dean doesn’t answer, he just presses even more into Castiel and to his own horror, is he tearing up. Castiel finally hugs him back, like he’s something precious.</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>Dean can still hear how he had said those words and he hopes he will hear them so many more times. He wants to say them himself, but maybe it’s not the right moment.</p><p>“I’ve missed you, Cas.” Dean whispers, because he could say it to Jody and everyone. He should be able to say it to Castiel as well. Castiel’s breath hitches at that, but he doesn’t let go.</p><p>“I’m glad to be here as well, Dean.” Castiel says and he still sounds so uncomfortable, Dean isn’t sure why. He breaks the hug and of course that’s when everyone else wants to say hello to the angel.</p><p>Dean takes a few steps back and then walks back down to the beer he had left on the table. He’s a damn coward, Eileen was right.</p><p>“You like him, huh?” Charlie says and Dean nods. No need to deny it, Charlie from his world had known it the first second they had met back then.</p><p>“He’s like… perfect.” Dean says, even though he knows Castiel has made mistakes, they all had and Dean is good at forgiving and nobody had deserved that more than Castiel.</p><p>“Then what is stopping you?” Charlie asks and Dean isn’t even sure what stops him. Maybe it’s because he still feels like he doesn’t deserve Castiel’s friendship, then why should he deserve his love?</p><p>“Dunno.” Dean mumbles and just then Bobby waves him over. Dean sighs in relief and just as he walks towards Bobby, does he realize the old man wants to trick him. Castiel is talking to Jody, and he’s under one of the mistletoes.</p><p>Dammit seems like his plans are now backfiring. Dean winks at Bobby and then walks over to Sam instead.</p><p>If… if Castiel still wanted him, he’d… he’d come to Dean and tell him, right? Or maybe it was Dean’s turn.</p><p>“Dean? Do we still have some of your sugar cookies for Jack?” Sam asks and Dean snorts, when he sees that Jack already has a whole plate of cookies, but happily stuffs them in his face. </p><p>Luckily Dean had made like a dozen too many and they’re still in the kitchen.</p><p>“Sure give me like a minute.” Dean says and turns around to walk to the kitchen. Just of course under that doorway is Castiel now talking to Eileen. He signs something to her and Dean’s heart melts.</p><p>He’s had it bad.</p><p>Just then Eileen laughs and nods, before she walks over to the other girls, who are opening another bottle of eggnog. Dean stands there like an idiot. Castiel is still under the damn mistletoe.</p><p>“Why don’t you go over to him?” Jack asks and he doesn’t sound like he wants to force Dean to go over there, but is genuinely interested in the question.</p><p>“What if… he doesn’t want to have me next to him?” Dean asks and then Castiel looks over to him. He’s still so nervous and Dean’s heart squeezes.</p><p>“Dean, just go.” Sam says and Dean nods more to himself. He walks over to Castiel and wipes his hands on his jeans. He hopes not everyone is looking at them right now, but knowing the idiots they are.</p><p>Who would’ve thought that Dean’s prank turned on himself. But he wants to kiss Castiel, he really wants it.</p><p>“Cas.” Dean says when he is with him.</p><p>“Dean - I just wanted to talk to you about the day… the day the empty came, I know what I said and…” Castiel starts to babble and Dean had never seen him like that. He shakes his head.</p><p>“Cas, I know what you said and it made me the happiest man on earth.” Dean says and he goes for a smile, even though his lips are shaking. Seems like he’s just as nervous.</p><p>Castiel tilts his head.</p><p>“I feel the same about you, I was just too stunned because I thought we would both die and then you said that and I… Castiel I’m in love with you. You changed me for the better, you are everything I want.” </p><p>Dean smiles again, because now he understands why Castiel had been so happy, when he said it. Dean is relieved and it feels good, he had known a lot had waited years to come out.</p><p>“Oh Dean.” Castiel says and Dean isn’t sure what to do now. </p><p>“Kiss, kiss, kiss!” Everybody else yells and Dean is pretty sure there is a blush spreading over his whole body. His face heats up and even Castiel looks so shy.</p><p>Dean winks at Castiel and then points up at the mistletoe.</p><p>“I guess… this is when we kiss?” Dean asks and he blinks up at Castiel through his eyelashes, even though he is a tiny bit taller than the angel.</p><p>Castiel doesn’t answer but he holds out his hands. Dean takes a step closer and takes his hands. They touched so many times before, but this time it feels so different. Dean had always loved Castiel’s hands but now he can finally interlace his own fingers with Castiel’s. </p><p>“You sure?” Castiel asks and Dean nods before he has even finished the question.</p><p>“Never been this sure.” Dean says and he winks badly. Castiel smiles and then he is closing his eyes, face coming closer. Dean closes his eyes himself and waits for Castiel.</p><p>And then, fuck, then Castiel is kissing him like he means it and Dean melts in his arms. Castiel’s hands find Dean’s cheeks and he kisses him softly, but still with so much heat behind it, that Dean gasps quietly.</p><p>Dean doesn’t even hear the other around them clapping. He is just focused on the kiss. Castiel suddenly smiles against his lips and Dean does too. They break the kiss like that, both widely grinning.</p><p>“Fucking finally!” Bobby says and Dean laughs, because Bobby isn’t even with them for a long time and even he had seen it. Of course.</p><p>“I love you.” Castiel says again and this time Dean is ready and they’re safe, so he finally tells Castiel what he already wanted back then when the Empty came.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Castiel’s smile is breathtaking and Dean has to kiss him for a second agan. This time he hears someone’s phone taking a picture, but he doesn’t care.</p><p>“I love you so much.” Dean says again. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Weeks later Dean’s life had changed a lot. He doesn’t have to wake up alone anymore. Now he can actually cuddle Castiel, who is even more grumpy than him in the morning and the first thing Dean always does, is to look at his nightstand.</p><p>There’s a picture of his and Castiel’s kiss from their christmas party.</p><p>Dean strokes over it. He’s the luckiest son of a bitch in the world.</p><p>Castiel snores loudly and Dean chuckles quietly.</p><p>“I love you.” He whispers and Castiel smiles in his sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wish you all a wonderful holiday season that is full of peace, joy, and happiness. Stay safe and I see you next year with new projects! x</p><p> </p><p>Find me on <a href="https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p><p>If you are interested. I have my very own Discord family! You can totally join us. We're a funny group and RP as SPN characters, go crazy about the show and just have a lot of fun! If you do wanna join - check out <a href="https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/626183144788410368/spn-discord-family">my page</a> about it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>